Sonic Begins to Melt/The Parade
Suddenly, Sonic stopped dancing and felt sweat dripping down his face. "Uh-oh!" said the snow hedgehog, wiping his forehead. "What's the matter, Sonic?" Arturo asked in concern. "Whew! Is there a thermometer around here?" Sonic asked, looking around. "Over there on the wall." said Snake, pointing to a thermometer on a brick wall. "Why?" asked Arturo. Sure enough, the temperature on that thermometer was rising to over 60 degrees. "Oh, I was afraid of that," said Sonic, turning away and closing his eyes while clasping his hands. "The thermometer's getting red. I hate red thermometers." "Why, Sonic?" asked Ace. "Duh, yeah, why?" Billy asked. Grubber blew a raspberry in question. "Because when the thermometer gets all reddish, the temperature goes up," said Sonic, turning towards the Gangreen Gang and opening his eyes while raising his hand a bit to demonstrate. "And when the temperature goes up, I start to melt." he continued, sweating some more and wiping himself, "And when I start to melt... I get all wishy-washy!" "Then you've gotta go some place where you'll never melt." said Ace. "The only place I'd never melt is the North Pole." Sonic said, shaking his head. "Then we're gotssssss to get you there." Snake said. "Snake's right." Billy agreed. "I agree, amigo." Arturo added, and Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. "Yeah, we'll take you downtown to the railroad station!" Aria smiled, getting an idea. "And put you on a train!" Starlight agreed. Sonic smiled and bounced himself up and down twice. "Great!" he exclaimed, "I always wanted to see the town. Let's make a party out of it! Let's have a parade!" Then the kids smiled and cheered as they jumped up and down before following Sonic. The Gangreen Gang was the first to follow Sonic, followed by the Dazzlings and the other kids. Then with that, they left the schoolyard for the holidays, with Sonic holding his broom like a baton. Kids: Sonic the Snow Hedgehog knew the sun was hot that day So he said let's run And we'll have some fun Now before I melt away Pikachu decided to follow them. Downtown in the plaza, there was a band (from "Mary Poppins") playing in the background as the kids and Pikachu followed Sonic. Shining ARmor (from "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls") turned his head and saw the whole thing while carrying Christmas presents for the Dazzlings and their boyfriends. He did not watch where he was going and bumped into Shifu, knocking down all their presents. In a barbershop, the Carpenter (from Disney's 1951 animated film "Alice in Wonderland") was preparing to cut the Walrus (also from Disney's 1951 animated film "Alice in Wonderland")'s mustache. But just as he saw Sonic and the kids, he was so shocked that he already cut off half the Walrus's mustache. The Walrus held up the cut half of his mustache and looked at it in confusion. Doggie Daddy: Down to the village With a broomstick in his hand At her room in her house, Crysta (in her human form) was combing her hair while looking at herself in her mirror when she saw Sonic marching in her reflection, with the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings till following him. Doggie Daddy: Running here and there All around the square Saying, "Catch me if you can! Crysta was so stunned that she collapsed on the floor. "Come on kids," Sonic called, "Follow the leader!" The Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, the other kids, and Pikachu played leapfrog with him. But Pikachu slid down so fast that he almost knocked the other kids down. Kids: He led them down the streets of town right to the traffic cop Doggie Daddy: And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler, Kids and Doggie Daddy: "Stop! Dibble was blowing his whistle and directing traffic when Sonic walked in front of him. "Stop. Stop. Stop!" Dibble shouted, "as the other cars and pedestrians obeyed, "Alright! Didn't you see that traffic light?" He stormed towards Sonic. "What's a traffic light?" asked a confused Sonic. "What's a traffic light?" Ace repeated. "What is Ssssssonic, crazzzzzzy?!" asked Snake indignantly, only to get punched in the nose by Ace. "I mean, he'ssss confussssssed." Snake relieved himself, rubbing his punched cheek. "Up there on the lamp post!" Dibble shouted, pointing up. "What's a lamp post?" Sonic asked. "What's a lamp post?" Adagio repeated. "What is that hedgehog, crazy?!" Aria asked, angrily putting her fists on her hips. "Aria!" Adagio glared at her a little. "Sorry, Adagio." Aria laughed nervously. "Oh! You want a ticket, wise guy?" Dibble smirked. "I'd love one," said the snow hedgehog." To the North Pole, please!" Dibble was confused. "Huh?" "You've got to excuse him, sir." said Ace, protecting Sonic. "You ssssssee, he jusssssst came to life," said Snake. "And he doessssssn't know much about ssssssuch thingssssss." Dibble smiled and nodded. "Oh, well, okay, if he just came to life." Then he blew his whistle. "Move along!" Sonic and the kids did so. "Them silly snow hedgehogs," Dibble muttered to himself. "Once they come to life they don't know nothing." He was about to blow his whistle again when he stopped and gasped, realizing what he just said. "Come to life?!" He was so surprised that his whistle when down his throat. Now he was whistling without his whistle. Sonic and the kids continued marching until they came to the train station. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes Category:Christmas Stories Category:Christmas Fanmakes